


Aurea Lockhart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A FRIEND WROTE THIS, AU, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, I didn't write this - Freeform, can you do that for me?, just so you know, make her happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Aurea. Aurea Lockhart. Yes, I am the daughter of Gilderoy Lockhart, the once famous writer. My mother is Lucy Lockhart– Darlington, she is an employee at the Ministry of Magic and a death eater since the return of YouKnowWho. My mother isn't necessarily a bad person, but she wants to avenge Potter for what he did to father. Nobody really knows what happened, but Potter was with him, so you can bet he wanted to be a hero. I am a pureblood witch, I'm currenty attending my sixth year at Hogwarts in Slytherin, and there is finally a decent headmaster: professor Snape. Harry Potter took off with his friends Ginger and Mudblood so finally has peace returned to Hogwarts! Right?





	

I close my notebook and sigh. I wish father was here. Then maybe he could help me. I'm not making progress with my story. Just as father isn't making any progress in that hospital. Everything is Potter's fault. He has torn our family apart. Mother will avenge him.   
I think about the vacation. It was as all the other holidays after my first year at Hogwarts, after the accident with Potter and father, incredibly dull. Mother was busy with her job at the ministry, as usual. And father is being a child in St. Mungo's. I'm home alone.   
Before the accident was everything different. Father and I, travelling to far -off  
countries. He would be writing books and I'd be studying the culture, I have always found that interesting. It's wonderful to see how people behave in other countries. Mother was never there. She was always busy with her job, she always found that a shame. How I miss those days.   
We went every week three times to father, as we do in all the holidays, who's still slowly making progress. The rest of the day I would be mostly playing the piano or singing in Lockhart Manor.   
Now and then mother would come home. That would mostly result in a fight. Our personalities clash completely. She acts on her heart and I'm more of rationality. She says I am narcissist, just because I like to do things my own way. She is incredibly emotional, whilst I'm the exact opposite. Considering I am a Lockhart my way is always the best way. Actually, people should worship me, just like Father. Just you wait, when I'm out of Hogwarts I will get famous.  
More famous than Father. I'll sing, dance, act, write, travel, host, teach, everything to get famous!  
But first I have to pack my trunk. That has to happen perfectly. It obviously cannot happen that I don't bring enough makeup or forget my mirror or notebook. That would be a disaster.   
Where is my cat, by the way?  
“Mother, where is Argentum?” I scream downstairs, in the hope of her being home. No answer. Ugh, do I have to gather my own stuff, too?!   
I walk downstairs where I gather some loose items, that I bring upstairs.  
Then the doorbell rings. I quickly fashion my hair, and put on a pair of heels. Whoever it is, I have to look decent, what if it's somebody that has finally discovered my talent. I run downstairs and open the front door.   
It's professor Snape.

“Aurea.”

“Snape.”

“It is still professor Snape for you.” Snape says chilly.

“No, it's the holidays, so no lessons. That means that I can call you whatever I want.” I say coolly.

“Aurea, is your mother home?” 

“No, not home. Now leave, I have more useful things to do.” I say and attempt to close the door. He pushes the door open.

“I happen to know that she comes home soon. Now let me in.”

“Why should I?”

“An order of the Dark Lord.”

“Oh.” At that moment I hear a plop and Mother has arrived.

“Ah, Aurea, dear, continue with packing trunk. Professor Snape and I have to discuss some business.” She says smiling. At sometimes I don't understand how it is possible for someone like Mother to belong to YouKnowWho's club. 

“I'm leaving soon. Where is Argentum?”

“It's your cat.”

“I know. Otherwise I would most probably not be looking for her.”

“Go upstairs. Argentum is probably there and then Severus and I can talk.”  
I run upstairs and leave my mother and my headmaster together. After twenty minutes of searching through thirty rooms I find her and take the silver gray cat with me and put her in her travel basket. I pack trays for cat and water and a travel basket. Everything is silver, after her name, which means “silver” in Latin. Gold and silver, aurea and argentum. I pack some loose collars that match my robes.  
Then I open my wardrobe. I take out all pieces of clothing belonging to the latest collections of expensive labels and several pairs of shoes with heels of at least 10 centimeters. I safe my latest outfit, a long black dress with lace, a pair of balck wedges and jewelery with black gems for tomorrow, when I go back to Hogwarts.  
Snape is the headmaster, which means that there is finally a more normal person in charge. Aside from the fact that he's a Death eater and killed Dumbledore. Oh, and his hair. Dreadfully ugly, ew!   
“Aurea, would you come downstairs, please?” I hear my mother call. I walk downstairs. I enter the living room, where mother is crying of happiness.   
She starts talking. “Aurea, you may finally join. You can join. After all these years.”  
“I may join what in Merlin's name?” I say confused.  
“The Death Eaters, dear! You are attending your sixth year and you can join the Death Eaters!”  
“What?!”   
“ I am so happy for you. Oh, and you'll return to Hogwarts with professor Snape. I have to do something for the Dark Lord and will be gone for several days. Have fun in Slytherin and I will speak to you again at the assemblies of our lord.”  
“Okay, bye, mother.”  
“Bye, Lucy.”  
“Bye!” Then she disapparates and leaves Snape and I alone.  
“Lockhart, take your trunk. We're leaving.”   
“Trunk?! Geez, I have five! Can't you take them, my hands will get all ugly.”  
“You will go get your trunk on your own.” Says Snape chilly.  
“Ugh.” I disapparate upstairs, put on my new clothes, drag my trunks and take Argentum, who is in her cage, with me. I apparate downstairs where Snape is waiting impatiently. He looks sneering at my clothing. He grabs my arm and we apparate to Hogwarts.   
I'm looking forward to it! Hogwarts is going to be totally awesome. Finally without my mother and the twaddle about father. Potter and his clan probably won't return to Hogwarts.   
Only the Death Eater thing, what am I going to do with it? Do I want it?  
And then we arrive at Hogwarts. A new year is about to start!


End file.
